Mecha Endou
(Goalkeeper) |number= 1 |team= El Dorado Team 02 |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |element= Earth |debut_anime = Episode 042 (Chrono Stone) |seiyuu= Junko Takeuchi}} Mecha Endou (メカ円堂) is a character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He is the reserve goalkeeper of El Dorado Team 02. Appearance He exactly looks like the young Endou Mamoru except the fact that he is a robot. There is an on/off switch on his headband. In the anime, he has a tail-shaped wire with a plug at its end. Info (Chrono Stone) This scout character is originally a fanmade one, which was put into the game. He first appeared in episode 42 to replace Rujiku who was injured while trying to stop Dead Future. It surprised the whole team as it was a replica of Endou Mamoru when he was young. In episode 43, Mecha Endou used Penguin The Hand and successfully stopped Meia and Giris' Dead Future, revealing his strength. However, as El Dorado Team 02 scored their third goal, Amagi and Kariya noticed Mecha Endou's shoulder seemed to be broken, meaning wires inside his body could've been destroyed from that hissatsu. Later, Meia and Giris attacked and used Dead Future again, which Mecha Endou succeeded to stop again. Though, it caused some damage to its shoulders again and almost destructed those. The ball went to Meia and Giris again, who used their Keshin together. As the true Endou Mamoru would've done aswell, Mecha Endou didn't give up and released his Keshin, Eichi no Ou Bunguou. They made a mighty shoot, but Mecha Endou succeeded to stop it. However, he used way too much strength doing this and ended up being destroyed. While after there, Meia and Giris did Dead Future again which surprised everyone because the goal was wide open since there was no goalkeeper anymore, but then Zanark came and blocked the shot with his body. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Mecha Endou, you need to have: *'Item': Valued Membership Certificate (Dropped from Holy Road All Star) *'Photo': Cartoon Shelf (Taken from present Raimon's library) *'Topic': Old Generation Robot (Obtained at Future City's Soccer Museum) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points from the 4th floor in modern Raimon's main building. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 71 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 152 *'Technique': 121 *'Speed': 69 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 128 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'GK God Hand' *'GK Penguin The Hand' *'SK Hard Puncher' *'GK God Hand V' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Eichi no Ou Bunguou' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'KH Eichi no Ou Bunguou' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'L5 Heroes' Gallery Mecha Endou's back (CS 42 HQ).PNG|Mecha Endou appearing. Mecha Endou blown back by Dead Future.png|Mecha Endou being blown back by Dead Future. The explosion of Mecha Endou HQ.PNG|The explosion of Mecha Endou. Sakamaki Mecha Endou.jpg|Sakamaki saying that he built Mecha Endou. IG-12-042.PNG|Mecha Endou in the TCG. Trivia *The password to unlock him in the game is: こうてつのしゅごしん (Koutetsu no Shugoshin). Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Keshin User Category:Robots